kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Zurg
"I'm carrying on what you yourself began, mother, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time." Emperor Zurg is the main villain of Kingdom Hearts II - An Empire of Dreams, the second true installment of the Unlimited Saga. He never appeared in the canon original series, but now gets to appear in this series, playing the role of Xemnas with a slight twist and better writing to his character so as to differentiate him from his counterpart and make him a better villain to be reckoned with. As the enigmatic leader of the Dominion XIII, Zurg wields the power of the empty mass known as The Nothing, and he channels this into his weapons, red blades of energy called Ethereal Blades. Zurg, as the Superior, is the founder of The Dominion XIII and has dominion over all other forces in the Realm of the Nothingness. He is also the Dominion's most powerful member, to the point that NOS-4-A2 would not dare to face him alongside the Nightmare Robot Legion until Taran was also under their control. Story Backstory (the result of a one night stand between Hades and Melena, left to be raised by the royal family of Planet Z; taught the measure of being evil by Nana Zurg, his adoptive grandmother and an old friend of Maleficent; eventually conquered the planet when he came of age, became Enemy Number One to Star Command and the Galactic Republic) In Between The Keyblade Wars and BoANE (In which Zurg builds up his power throughout the universe, and of how he became apprenticed to Darth Sidious after learning of his true heritage) Birth of A New Era (Teams up with Marwoleath Enohart as a secret benefactor of the Separatists, then abdicates the throne to disguise himself as but a simple financier of Count Dooku's heart experiments to further Sidious' goals) In Between BoANE and The Journey (Inherits a piece of Darth Vader's soul, uses his newly gained powers to help out in the invasion of the Enchanted Dominion, becomes enthralled under the newly risen Wiseman's control, reveals his true identity to begin the creation of the Dominion XIII with Wiseman's guidance) The Journey (Tricks Taran into testing his power against him in battle just so he can use one of Frankenollie's mind-scanner devices to sample the Keybearer's memories and DNA and use them as the beginning template for the beginning of the Replica Project) A Year of Misery (The Bigger Bad of the installment alongside Wiseman and Darth Vader) An Empire of Dreams (The supposed Big Bad of the fanfic, before being deposed by Sidious/Wiseman; combines elements of Xemnas, Prince Demande, and ESB!Vader) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Is resurrected by the Archmage using the Grimorum Arcanorum as a member of the 13 Seekers of the Negaforce to serve Darth Sidious once more Appearance Zurg is a tall humanoid of apparent Caucasian descent with fair, peach skin and long, jagged black hair reaching to his mid-back with streaks of grey hair randomly shot throughout. He has amber-orange eyes, a trait inherited from his mother, Maleficent, and from his genetic contributor, Emperor Palpatine. His cheeks and forehead are scarred with a gruesome X-shaped scar and a series of jagged claw marks. Whenever Zurg gets infuriated, his skin-tone changes into a sickly pale teal, his eyes glow infra-red, and his black hair burns up into a flurry of hellish, forest green flames. Like most other Dominion XIII members, Zurg wears the basic black cloak and boots, but wears it in the style of a fully-opened cape over a suit of purple adamantium armor. His head is fully covered by a grimacing death mask helmet with long gray horns, a red glass visor and glowing yellow teeth. Connecting his Black Dominion Coat to his adamantium robe armor is a brooch consisting of a gray border, a red center, and a jagged yellow "Z" in the middle. His shoulder pads underneath the coat are metallic gray with red linings. His armor gauntlets are also metallic gray with a red trim at the ends. A black obi is tied around Zurg's robes to keep them from coming apart. Personality Abilities As the leader of the Dominion XIII, Zurg wields the powers of the Void, and manifests this as blades of energy called Ethereal Blades. In his encounter with Taran in The Journey, and their first battle in An Empire of Dreams, Zurg is very agile, and attacks with swift acrobatic combos with his blades. He can also teleport, fly, and create energy barriers to shield himself. Besides using them as melee weapons, Zurg can fire his Ethereal Blades as laser-like projectiles, and can either fire them directly from his hands or create them in mid-air. In all three battles with Zurg's unarmored form, Zurg also incorporates some sort of attack that drains his opponent's health with a sphere of dark energy, though the exact manner of this has varied. In The Journey, Zurg also had the ability to encase himself in a blue ball of energy that made it impossible for Taran to attack him, and would also fire out a set of powerful lasers. The ball would follow Taran around if he ever to tried to get away from it. In his first battle with Taran in An Empire of Dreams, Zurg can encase him in a field of dark energy that steadily drains his health, that can only be broken by using a specific reaction command. In the final battle in Empire of Dreams, Zurg uses an attack known as the "Invitation to Oblivion", in which he ensnares opponents in a sphere of dark energy that slowly drains their life force. In A Year of Misery, Zurg has a limit break named All-Vanity. During All-Vanity, Zurg summons a barrier around himself, and hovers around the field. Any enemies that touch his barrier will take damage, and cannot deal damage to Zurg. During Zurg's Final Limit, he creates two large powerful lasers from his hands that he fires around himself at a long range. Any enemies that are hit take heavy damage. While in his armor and aboard the Dragon of Emptiness, Zurg has access to the powers and weapons of his fallen Dominion servants, such as Maul's lances and Ratigan's power over water. In this form he remains in his throne, attacking enemies with his massive sword when they come close. He can still project barriers, and summon crests of light in the air to fire white beams of energy at his enemies. In the final battle of Empire of Dreams, Zurg's power increases dramatically. He can create monochromatic copies of himself, summon torrents of white and black thorns, and retains his normal ability to use his Ethereal Blades and project barriers. As his ultimate, final attack, Zurg summons thousands of Ethereal Blades around the heroes to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. Gallery Emperor Zurg Dragon Form.jpg|Zurg as the Beast of Emptiness Zurg - Final Form.jpg|Zurg's Final Form Category:Villains Category:Dominion XIII Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:Main Villains Category:Aliens Category:Sith Lords Category:Magic Users Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Kings Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Warlords Category:Swordsmen Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction